


open your heart (and you'll be surprised at what comes in)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - youtuber, hahahahahahhahahaha SHIT, jnhficexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular YouTuber JB receives an email from "beolle_jinyoung@gmail.com" asking to collaborate for a "mini-project" he has in mind. He accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open your heart (and you'll be surprised at what comes in)

**Author's Note:**

> for a fic exchange i joined!!!! i'm not very familiar with got7 so forgive me if this seems a lil funny! ; ; ps. i hope you like this, senpai! ;-D

work in progress...................


End file.
